


[115]This Side of Paradise

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 背景接续夜色温柔。115……末尾灵车漂移（你





	[115]This Side of Paradise

让勒努没有问过阿代尔斐尔的家庭，正如阿代尔斐尔丝毫不过问让勒努的职业，他们彼此保持着心照不宣的默契。那晚之后让勒努本以为这不过是诸多夜晚中的一次，但他在阿代尔斐尔次日准备离开的时候突然开口，找对方要了电话号码。  
他想，要是阿代尔斐尔不愿意就算了，要是真的保持了关系，说不定还会变得很麻烦。  
但那个从昨夜荒唐中回过神来、表情不大自然的男孩迟疑几秒，忽然露出某种恶作剧般的笑容，然后他抓起让勒努搁在桌上的笔，在男人小臂上写下一串数字。  
让勒努觉得阿代尔斐尔也许不懂这是种强烈的性暗示，但他也有可能是故意为之——他并非是表面那样不谙世事。让勒努想，或许他们是同类。  
他穿好风衣，抬手揉乱阿代尔斐尔的头发：“我送你回去？”  
阿代尔斐尔没有拒绝。  
让勒努所说的送他，自然是送他回学校。不过阿代尔斐尔在离校区大约几百米的地方叫他停车，再自己往学校方向走。男人带着皮手套的手指拍了拍方向盘，终究没有点破他的那点小心思。  
那所大学算是世界级名校，而自己这样的“可疑”人员陪着阿代尔斐尔进入校区，或是和他一起出现在校门口，都不是什么好事。让勒努不再多做停留，车子往前驶出一段距离，掉头离开。  
至于阿代尔斐尔留在他手臂上那串数字，以后拨出的机会恐怕不会太多——他也没奢望阿代尔斐尔能主动给他电话。  
就这样，他继续他的生活，有时在高楼上扣下扳机，有时在被黑暗包围的房间内送去死神无声的亲吻。阿代尔斐尔应该是从他生命中消失的那个人，不如说，从他生命中隐匿而去会比较幸福。  
杀手的时间总是静默的。让勒努处理完几笔交易后暂时切断了与那边的联系，他想应该给自己放个假，总是对着枪械也有烦闷的一天。他早已从之前租住的公寓搬走，换了个新的安全点，然后悠闲地跑起专车服务。  
那天他去一家酒吧门口接客人，几个青年男女酒气冲天地上车之后，让勒努忽然瞥见一抹熟悉的颜色——那是阿代尔斐尔漂亮的碧色眼眸。它们正通过车内后视镜目光灼灼地看着自己。  
让勒努在心里说了句“情况不妙”，摆出陌生人的和气，询问他们要去哪儿。  
其他三个人依次报了地点，只有阿代尔斐尔仍旧沉默着。同行的一个女孩对他撒娇，邀请他跟自己去酒店。阿代尔斐尔便露出笑容，抬起她的脸，吻上她的嘴唇。  
让勒努觉得有些好笑。他知道阿代尔斐尔在冲自己发脾气，但这种举动未免太……不成熟了。他懒得再去看后座上两对男女的意乱情迷——纠正一下，阿代尔斐尔或许没有意乱情迷，他就是故意的。他故意做给让勒努看，想让他生气，然后……难道他想从自己这儿得到什么东西吗？让勒努感到一阵荒谬。这个大男孩显然还不大明白世界原本的模样，于是他的欲擒故纵都变得幼稚可笑。  
可能是阿代尔斐尔自己受不了了。他动作轻柔却极其漠然地离开了女孩的唇，不管后者如何暗示，他也只是转过头，静静地看着窗外，一言不发。  
等到他的同伴都下了车，让勒努转过身来，拍拍副驾座的座椅：“那么，你要去哪儿？”  
“你不打算带我去兜风吗？”他眼神可不是这个意思。  
让勒努不喜欢安抚任性的孩子。他说道：“我还有两个订单——”  
“推掉。”  
“为什么？”  
“我叫你推掉。”  
“别说傻话。”让勒努终于觉得有点火气上涌，“要么下车，要么我送你回去。”  
阿代尔斐尔看了他好一会儿，戏谑地说：“你真是个混蛋。”  
“是吗？我看你也不怎么样，作践自己以为有人会心疼吗？”  
这句话似乎激怒了阿代尔斐尔。他收敛了所有表情，冷冷地咬着牙：“这不关你的事。停车。”  
让勒努在心里耸了耸肩。这笔单子大概泡汤了。  
阿代尔斐尔在车刚靠拢路边还没停稳时就拉开车门跳了出去，他在萧瑟的夜晚怒气冲冲地走着，让勒努本来打算转身就走，然而他在看到几个男人围住阿代尔斐尔有说有笑之后改变了主意。  
“先生们，先生们。”让勒努笑着从阿代尔斐尔背后抱住他，把他拉入自己怀中，“我的小朋友喝醉了，我得带他回去醒醒酒。”  
“回去？太远了，就这附近吧，我们陪着你们一起。”有个男人粗鲁地笑出声。  
让勒努笑了笑：“那可不行。他是我的——而我，不大喜欢分享。”  
以杀手为生的好处就是，往往他在皮笑肉不笑时，他人能察觉到可怕的危机。  
男人们低声咒骂着从他们眼前消失，让勒努抓住阿代尔斐尔意图挣脱的双手，在他耳边温热地吐息：“满意了？”  
“还差得远。”阿代尔斐尔挑衅般地应接道。  
车里应该有安全套吧？让勒努把男孩抵在车门上时这么想，有就再好不过了，他不觉得自己能忍到去最近的旅馆。  
尽管分别已有一段时日，让勒努却觉得对于阿代尔斐尔身体的记忆还是那么清晰。他驾轻就熟地唤起对方的欲望，只用抚慰便使得阿代尔斐尔呼吸变得紊乱起来——男孩的身体紧贴着他，隔着衣料都能感受彼此攀高的体温，隐藏在肌肤之下的渴求就像蛰伏太久终能破土而出的怪物，划开表皮一跃而出。  
他们的唇舌急切地互相引诱，阿代尔斐尔放肆地欢迎着让勒努的入侵，并适时地发出些动人的音节，赤裸裸的都是情欲的诱惑。让勒努一手揽住阿代尔斐尔的腰，一手亲密地给予他爱抚——虽然这条路段十分冷清，但也不排除有人经过的可能性———而阿代尔斐尔因此感到非常的兴奋，让勒努怀疑他是不是嗑了点别的东西。  
听见远处传来男男女女大声说笑的动静时，让勒努皱了皱眉，还是放开了怀里的人。阿代尔斐尔的手臂仍旧挂在他肩膀上，丝毫不为所动。刚才激烈亲吻带来的刺激感还未平复，他衣衫凌乱，微微喘息着，眼神里表露出某种得意的情绪，然后凑上前去用舌尖扫过让勒努的嘴唇：“你输了。”  
“现在就下结论，未免为时过早。”让勒努和他额头相抵，吐息暧昧地交融在一起，不分彼此。  
“你跟别人在车上做过吗？”男孩轻轻蹭着让勒努的腿，笑着低语。  
远处的笑声渐渐离去了。让勒努挑了挑眉：“先说好，我不介意，但至于你……明天或许就只能躺在床上了。”  
“反正我明天没课。”阿代尔斐尔说着，总算舍得放开对让勒努的拥抱，伸手摸到车门，拉开了它。  
洗车可是个麻烦事。  
让勒努把阿代尔斐尔压在后座上时想。尽管他觉得洗车麻烦，但面对阿代尔斐尔，让勒努忽然好奇自己还能为他打破多少“规矩”。

*  
显然一次激情是不足以抚慰年轻人的情绪的。  
阿代尔斐尔索性在让勒努那儿住了下来——那天他提着行李箱出现在让勒努租住的公寓门口时，后者难得一见地对社会感到了惭愧：带坏小孩不是他的本意，绝对不是。  
让勒努对他开玩笑说，你家人报警我就完蛋了。  
阿代尔斐尔满不在乎，他抱着让勒努吻了好一阵，然后问他枪在哪儿？让勒努举起手来：“你要宽容地对待战俘啊，亲爱的。”阿代尔斐尔奇怪地看他一眼，仿佛觉得让勒努讲了什么冷笑话一样，接着跑到卧室里摸出把手枪，装好消音器对着自己的手机打了两发。让勒努捡起那块可怜的废铁，摇摇头：“多可惜，它才刚上市一个月呢。”  
阿代尔斐尔兴致缺缺，把枪扔下，开始脱衣服：“所以你到底做不做？”  
——还真是个令人头疼的孩子。  
让勒努后退两步：“你不吃晚餐了？”  
阿代尔斐尔在床上坐直身体，若有所思地看了让勒努一会儿，然后跳过去把让勒努推倒在地板上。  
那天之后让勒努去买了几张地毯铺上，免得有朝一日被阿代尔斐尔“突袭”成脑震荡。  
在此之前让勒努从未想过和他人保持着亲密的关系，更别提同居。阿代尔斐尔可能是他生命中的例外，也是唯一的例外。他不得不承认，他们现在的样子，比起“床伴”而言，更像是“情人”。  
也因为阿代尔斐尔，让勒努难得地活成了普通人的模样：为了不让他的小情人旷课缺勤，他不仅摸熟了阿代尔斐尔的课程表，每天还会像老妈子一样替他操心一切。  
那天阿代尔斐尔睡眼朦胧地坐在餐桌旁，穿着让勒努的T恤撑着头打瞌睡，让勒努把早餐送到他面前，拍了拍他的脸：“你今天不是有课吗？”  
“……烦死了。”阿代尔斐尔闭着眼睛埋怨他，“谁让你做到那么晚。”  
让勒努的那件T恤显然不合身，松松垮垮挂在阿代尔斐尔的身上，裸露的脖颈上还残留着爱欲的痕迹。让勒努认真思考是不是自己太过分，但他回想到昨晚是阿代尔斐尔先惹的自己，于是看了看时间，笑道：“看来你需要清醒一下。”  
“什么？”阿代尔斐尔这才勉强掀开眼皮，然后他便被男人拉扯着按倒在餐桌上。  
“等等，别——”最后的话语被动作顶成一个绵软的音节，阿代尔斐尔双手抵在让勒努肩膀上，侧过脸，皱着眉头呼吸几次，咬牙切齿地拼凑出一句脏话。让勒努心情大好。他俯下身去亲吻了阿代尔斐尔的脸颊，自然而然地在他体内动作着——怎样挑起阿代尔斐尔的情潮，他再明白不过了。  
这只是晨间的小小插曲，再者，让勒努的目的很简单：就是让阿代尔斐尔清醒一下，仅此而已。

夏季的假期阿代尔斐尔仍然没有回家。  
让勒努猜测他可能跟家里闹了矛盾，但这么久都不见对方父母联系他，实在太蹊跷了。  
“没什么好奇怪的，”阿代尔斐尔坐在地上摆弄让勒努的枪械，他对这些东西很有兴趣，“我只是个无足轻重的家伙，他们用不着找我。”  
听他这么说之后，让勒努拉开冰啤酒的动作稍稍顿了顿。看样子事情比自己想的更复杂。他走到沙发那儿坐下，把啤酒搁在矮几上，望着阿代尔斐尔的背影，一时有些出神。  
百叶窗隔绝了夏日刺目的阳光，冷气温度太低，让勒努不自觉地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。公寓内很是寂静，寂静到恨不得做点别的事消磨时间。  
阿代尔斐尔在这片寂静中，忽然开口：“我们做爱吧。”  
让勒努头一次意识到，他是多么纵容阿代尔斐尔的索取——情事上他自认不是个“清教徒”，但也远不及阿代尔斐尔这样的程度。他明白阿代尔斐尔真正渴望的不是肉体的欢愉，可别的东西，他暂时给不了。  
——要如何让一个杀手去爱别人？他只能在更换弹夹或是扣下扳机的瞬间，不痛不痒地替目标祈祷一句“愿你顺利抵达天堂”，至于他自己，大概早已沦亡在人间。  
他没有回应，也没有动作，阿代尔斐尔大约是习惯了让勒努突如其来的沉默，于是他站起身来，走到让勒努面前，弯下腰给了他一个吻。  
“我去洗澡。”阿代尔斐尔说。  
他转身离去的瞬间，让勒努伸出双手，抱住他的腰身，用力地把他拉入自己怀里。  
情事也许不必从炽热的亲吻开始，有时让勒努更喜欢直奔主题。他触碰着阿代尔斐尔偏凉的肌肤，爱抚着他胸前的乳头直到它们挺立，然后拉下阿代尔斐尔的内裤，手指推入温柔紧致的内里……他听见阿代尔斐尔发出的代表着快乐的呻吟，年轻人的身体对性爱甘之若饴，他迫不及待地摆动腰肢，希望让勒努更多的给予。  
矮几上的啤酒罐和烟灰缸统统被扫落在地毯上，阿代尔斐尔手指扣着桌沿，以承受背后让勒努的冲撞。让勒努把他的衣服往上推去，手掌抚上对方光滑的背脊，贪婪地贴合每一寸皮肤。  
情欲的潮水总是让人欲罢不能，阿代尔斐尔仰起头，急促地喘息着，被欲望填满的碧色双眸隐藏在晃动的碎发间，然后他会带着哭腔，乞求让勒努的爱怜。  
在这一瞬间让勒努觉得自己大概是真的爱上了他，他愿意为他在这晦暗的世间里再多呼吸几天，他愿意为他创造一方小小的充满光明的天地。  
他俯下身去，胸膛紧贴着阿代尔斐尔的背部，双手覆上阿代尔斐尔的，然后无声紧扣。  
如果他们是情人，那么这时候能说无数的甜言蜜语。  
可让勒努厌恶那些听起来浪漫无比的黏腻语句，正如阿代尔斐尔厌恶旁人问及自己的家庭：两个逃避的人终于在黑暗里赤裸相拥，抓紧了彼此。

这是个荒唐的夏季，他们几乎每天都在做爱，从床上滚到沙发上，从沙发滚到浴室里……而他们似乎都乐此不疲，不知餍足。

事情发生在夏日即将结束的午后。  
天气闷得像要下一场雷雨，乌云仿佛开窗便能触及。  
让勒努从外面回来时，公寓内黑漆漆一片，只有那台不怎么好使的电视以极小的声音播放着新闻。  
让勒努走过去才看见阿代尔斐尔蹲坐在沙发上，失焦的双眼不知落在何处。他把自己蜷缩成一团，用手臂拥抱起来，隔绝了周围的一切。  
冷气的温度还是太低了。  
让勒努打算去把温度抬高点。  
阿代尔斐尔就在这个时候从背后抱住了他。  
远处传来闷雷的声响，闪电把屋内照亮。  
“别丢下我。”他把脸埋在让勒努的颈项间，嗓音嘶哑。  
让勒努拍了拍他环在自己腰上的手，准备拿开它们。阿代尔斐尔的手臂收紧了几分，他不肯放手：“别丢下我。”几秒后他微弱地说道，“……求你了。”  
“阿代尔——”让勒努叫他的名字。  
“抱我吧，”阿代尔斐尔急切地打断了他，“抱我吧，让勒努，我现在就要你。”  
“你怎么了？”事情不对劲。让勒努猜想是不是阿代尔斐尔家里出事了，如果情况严重的话，他可不能放任阿代尔斐尔继续“自我放逐”下去。  
但是阿代尔斐尔没有再多说其他。让勒努转过身去的时候他奋不顾身地抱住他，献上暴风雨般的吻。血腥味从舌尖蔓延到口腔深处，但这丝毫没有减弱阿代尔斐尔的兴致。让勒努任由他发泄着，他不知道自己是以怎样的目光注视着阿代尔斐尔，对方急不可耐地唤醒他的欲望，然后不加任何润滑便扶着那根挺立的柱体坐了下去，疼痛让他脸色有一瞬的惨白，可是这并不能阻挡他。阿代尔斐尔撑着自己的身体吞吐着让勒努的性器，他的确非常主动，只是这样的主动完全是出于他糟糕头顶的心情。  
让勒努在昏暗的光线中看见他咬紧的嘴唇，还有自面颊上滚落的晶莹液体。它们滚烫又绝望，落在自己的腹部，仿佛成了血液的颜色。  
他终于给了阿代尔斐尔一个紧密的拥抱，然后如同弥补什么过错一般亲吻着对方被眼泪润湿的脸庞。  
“我不会离开你。”他最后还是说了，并且不止一遍，“我答应你，不会丢下你……你听懂了吗？我爱你，我爱你……”  
他向来以为自己没有资格去爱什么人，他向来以为自己生存的意义只是上帝那千万受苦子民中的一个。于是在天堂或地狱之中他独自行走了很久，终于后知后觉地发现有人紧握了他的手，依存着他不愿放开。  
阿代尔斐尔是否爱恋着他已经不重要了——不，正是阿代尔斐尔一直渴望让勒努爱他，他从让勒努那儿汲取了生存的勇气，来支撑他摇摇欲坠的内心。  
于是他们在人间相爱，于是他们的爱便构筑成彼此的天堂……这样便足够了。这样就好。

*  
一周前。  
让勒努打算退出杀手的世界。在退出前他接了最后一桩生意，暗杀一名国会议员。  
这桩生意不能含糊，他精心计划了好几天，终于在任务时间截止前成功结束了这一切。  
天气看起来像是要下雷雨，让勒努处理完枪支和其他痕迹，确保万无一失后彻底扔掉了自己的“老本行”。  
他盘算着接下来要和阿代尔斐尔去哪儿散心，毕竟总是待在一个地方，心情不会特别明朗。  
公寓里，阿代尔斐尔打开了电视，一条国会议员遭遇枪杀身亡的紧急新闻占据了他所有的思绪，他觉得头晕目眩，然后他的视野里万物失去温度，陷入了窒息的喑哑中。

【END】


End file.
